Zeitschiff "Relativity"
Seven of Nine muss mit der Sternenflotte aus dem 29. Jahrhundert zusammenarbeiten, um die Voyager zu retten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach einer misslungenen 1. und 2. Mission wird Seven of Nine erneut vom Föderationszeitschiff Relativity ins 29. Jahrhundert geholt, wo sie von Captain Braxton erwartet wird. Seven of Nine soll in der Vergangenheit verhindern, dass eine Waffe auf der Voyager aktiviert wird, die das Raumschiff später zerstören wird. In der Vergangenheit gelingt es ihr den wahren Täter zu finden und zu enttarnen. Es ist Braxton selbst, der aus der Zukunft gekommen ist, um sich an Captain Janeway zu rächen. Er will die Zeitlinie säubern, indem er die Voyager daraus entfernt. Kurz bevor ihn Seven jedoch festnehmen kann, entkommt er allerdings in eine andere Zeitlinie. Seven reist ihm hinterher und findet sich kurze Zeit später bei Utopia-Planitia wieder, wo die Voyager noch im Trockendock liegt. Nach einer Verfolgungsjagd auf der Voyager gelingt es Braxton allerdings wieder zu entkommen - diesmal in die Zukunft. Aufgrund ihrer vielen temporalen Sprünge geht es Seven immer schlechter, weswegen sie Seven of Nine aus dieser Zeit kontaktiert. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen Braxton zu stoppen. Nach der erfolgreichen Mission wird Captain Janeway auf die Relativity geholt. Sie soll die Zeitlinie säubern und Braxton vor seinem allerersten Eingriff in die Zeit verhaften, was ihr am Ende gelingt. Zum Schluss werden Seven of Nine und Captain Janeway vom Zeitschiff Relativity zurück in ihre Zeit versetzt. Langfassung Prolog [[Datei:USS Voyager im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft 2371.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Trockendock.]] Die Voyager befindet sich in einem Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft. Captain Kathryn Janeway wird auf das Schiff gebeamt, wo sie auch von ihrem Mentor Admiral Patterson empfangen wird, der augenblicklich ihr Wissen mit einem Überraschungsquiz prüft. So fragt er nach der Schwelle des H2-Moleküls, was Janeway korrekt mit 14,7 Elektronenvolt beantwortet. Bei der Frage nach dem dritthellsten Stern im Orion, fragt sie nach dem Betrachtungspunkt, den der Admiral mit der Erde angibt. Anschließend nennt Janeway als Antwort Gamma Orionis, oder mit dem ursprünglichen arabischen Namen Bellatrix. Er meint, dass sie trotz der Rangabzeichen nicht vergessen habe, dass sie in erster Linie Wissenschaftlerin sei. Sie erwidert, dass ihr seine fraktale Rechenmethode immer noch Alpträume bereitet. Er beginnt daraufhin sie durch das Schiff zu führen. Janeway hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten in die Konstruktionspläne der Voyager vergraben, da sie sich bereits bestens auskennt. Als sie auf der Brücke angekommen sind, bemerkt Janeway dass sie nicht erwartet hat, dass die Brücke so groß ist, worauf Patterson antwortet, dass Konstruktionspläne niemals ganz der Wirklichkeit entsprechen. Janeway tritt vor ihren Stuhl und der Admiral fordert sie auf, diesen auszuprobieren. Janeway setzt sich und der Admiral meint, dass sie es sich nicht zu bequem machen solle, da er ihr noch mehr zeigen muss. Im Bereitschaftsraum repliziert sich Janeway einen schwarzen Kaffee und bietet Patterson ebenfalls einen an. Sie fragt ihn, ob er schon etwas von Tuvok gehört hat. Er erwidert, dass er noch auf Chakotays Schiff ist und seine Tarnung nicht riskieren möchte. Es würde kompliziert sein, sein Schiff in den Badlands einzuholen. Janeway sagt, es gäbe einen Piloten, der diese Aufgabe bewältigen könnte. Es ist Tom Paris, der Sohn von Admiral Owen Paris. Nur verbüßt Tom Paris momentan eine Strafe, jedoch ist Kathryn Janeway der Meinung, dass er eine zweite Chance verdiene. Patterson will dies prüfen. Als sie die Brücke erneut betreten, verlässt ein Fähnrich die Conn. Dieser Fähnrich ist Seven of Nine ohne Okularimplantat. Akt I: Trockendock thumb|left[[Datei:Patterson zeigt Janeway die Voyager.jpg|thumb|Patterson zeigt Janeway die Voyager]] Seven of Nine scannt die Brücke und den Besprechungsraum mit einem kleinen Tricorder. Anschließend kontaktiert sie jemanden und sagt ihm, sie hätte noch keine Spur von der Waffe gefunden. Ihr Gesprächspartner antwortet ihr, sie solle weiterscannen. Seven bestätigt dann den Befehl. Kurz darauf betreten Janeway und Patterson den Besprechungsraum. Janeway meint, dass es auch auf dem modernsten Schiff der Stnerneflotte noch keinen adäquaten Raum zur Abhaltung von Sitzungen gibt. Seven wird von Janeway gefragt, was sie vom Raum halte. Sie antwortet, er wäre effizient. Als Janeway und Patterson den Raum wieder verlassen, um die Krankenstation zu besuchen, fährt Seven of Nine mit dem Scannen fort und begibt sich danach in den Maschinenraum. Auf der Krankenstation präsentiert Patterson das MHN. Janeway aktiviert das MHN und dieser fragt nach dem medizinischen Notfall. Der Admiral berichtet, dass das MHN mit über 4 Millionen chrirugischen Verfahren programmiert wurde. Jedoch korrigiert ihn der Doktor, denn er wurde mit über 5 Millionen chirugischen Verfahren programmiert und verfügt über das Wissen von mehr als 3000 Kulturen. Das MHN ist genervt und fragt, ob es einen medizinischen Notfall gäbe oder ob es zum Schwatzen aktiviert wurde. Janeway kritisiert seine Persönlichkeit etwas und Patterson deaktiviert ihn daraufhin. Währenddessen gibt sich Seven im Maschinenraum bei Joe Carey als Anna Jameson aus und sagt ihre Dienstnummer auf, aber Carey erzählt, dass er nicht von der Sicherheit ist. Er will sich nur mit allen neuen Gesichtern vertraut machen. Seven behauptet, sie sei nur auf Utopia-Planitia tätig. Carey will, wenn er mal wieder in der Gegend ist, Hallo sagen. Anschließend begibt sie sich von dort aus in eine Jefferies-Röhre und fährt mit dem Scannen fort. Janeway und Patterson betreten den Maschinenraum und Janeway freut sich darauf, die erste zu sein, die den Warpantrieb testen darf. Seven ist in der Jefferies-Röhre, sie kontaktiert ihren Gesprächspartner und sagt ihm, sie lokalisiere temporale Verzerrungen auf Deck 4, Sektion 39. Sie öffnet eine Luke, hinter der sich eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung befindet, und sagt, dass sie die Waffe gefunden habe. Ihr Gesprächspartner bittet sie eine Prozedur zu starten. Seven of Nine versucht diese Vorrichtung zu entfernen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt, da sie phasenverschoben ist. Sie wurde in den falschen Zeitrahmen geschickt. thumb|Seven wird auf das andere Schiff gebeamt. Währenddessen stellen Janeway und Patterson eine Fehlfunktion in einem EPS-Relais fest. Als Janeway diese vom Maschinenraum aus nicht reparieren kann, gehen sie zu der Jefferies-Röhre, die aber von innen verriegelt ist. Aus der Röhre kommt ein Chronotonenfluss, daraufhin befiehlt Patterson das Deck zu versiegeln, was Seven of Nine umgehend merkt. Janeway und Patterson benutzen einen anderen Eingang. Auf einem anderen Schiff befiehlt ein Captain, den temporalen Transport zu initiieren. Ein Lieutenant erwidert, dass die Interferenz zu stark ist und dass ihre biometrischen Implantate beim Beamen beschädigt würden. Der Captain aber befiehlt es erneut, da die Zeitlinie kontaminiert würde, sollte Janeway sie finden. Daraufhin führt der Lieutenant den Transport durch. Janeway und Patterson finden in der Jefferies-Röhre nur einen Chronotonenfluss von 0,003. Sie beide wissen nicht, was den Chronotonenfluss erzeugt. Seven wird auf das andere Schiff gebeamt, bricht dort aber tot zusammen. Der Offizier weist den Captain darauf hin, dass er erwartete, dass dies geschehen würde und informiert sie, dass sie tot ist. Akt II: Die Zeit spielt verrückt Der Captain des anderen Schiffes befiehlt einem Offizier, dass Seven eine weitere Chance erhalten würde, die Voyager zu retten. Trotz halbherzigem Einspruch, da Seven bei einem vierten Sprung neurale Schäden erleiden könne, gibt der Offizier schließlich die entsprechenden Koordinaten: Sternzeit: 52861,274 Delta-Quadrant Raumkoordinaten: 87 Theta/2 71 Ziel: USS Voyagerthumb|Tom Paris übt Ping Pong. Auf der Voyager überprüft Der Doktor Seven of Nine, da sie Schwindelgefühle und Doppelsichtigkeit empfindet. Sie vermutet, dass sie am Albright-Salzman-Syndrom leide. Der Doktor erzählt, dass seit über zweihundert Jahren kein menschliches Wesen an dieser seltenen neurologischen Krankheit erkrankt ist und dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Seven an diesem Syndrom leide, worauf sie erwidert, dass die menschliche Physiologie nicht perfekt ist. Wie sie erfährt, leidet sie an einer sensorischen Aphasie. Der Doktor meint, dass Patienten dazu neigen, immer das Schlimmste anzunehmen. Der Doktor wird kurz darauf auf die Krankenstation beordert. In einem Korridor läuft Tom Paris umher und macht dabei Ping-Pong-Übungen. Dabei trifft er auf Seven of Nine, die seine Aktivität als merkwürdig einstuft. Er fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie bei einem Doppelturnier am selben Abend seine Partnerin sein wolle, da Chapman an einer üblen Form der Raumkrankheit leide. Sie sagt, sie habe keine Zeit, aber Tom Paris gelingt es sie dazu zu überreden, als er meint, dass Torres sonst denkt, dass sie sie für unschlagbar hält. Sie verabreden sich für 19 Uhr im Kasino, damit sie noch etwas üben können. Am Abend findet das Doppelspiel statt. Harry Kim und B'Elanna Torres spielen gegen Tom Paris und Seven of Nine. Neelix ist hier der Schiedsrichter. Gerade als Paris den Ball schlägt, bleibt dieser mitten in der Luft stehen. Seven scannt und entdeckt eine temporale Anomalie. Sekunden später fällt der Ball zu Harry und B'Elanna. Neelix zählt dies scherzhaft als Punkt. thumb|Doch kein medizinischer Notfall? Tuvok, Seven und Janeway finden heraus, dass die zeitlichen Anomalien auf dem ganzen Schiff auftreten und es letztlich zerreißen werden. Torres berichtet, dass sie Kraftfelder errichtet haben, die jedoch kaum eine Wirkung haben. Seven und Torres suchen nach der Quelle der Anomalien, während Captain Janeway den Doktor benachrichtigt, dass die Ursache für die Raumkrankheit einiger Crewmitglieder temporale Verzerrungen sind. Dieser hatte schon etwas derartiges in Verdacht. Er hat bereits eine Behandlungsmethode entwickelt und behandelt einige Crewmitglieder. Kurz darauf wird der Doktor von Neelix ins Kasino gerufen, da es dort einen medizinischen Notfall gibt. Fähnrich Mannus ist schwer krank. Der Doktor betritt das Kasino und fragt Neelix, wo der medizinische Notfall ist. Neelix hofft, dass dieser nicht sein Schmorfleisch meint. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er vor wenigen Minuten von ihm gerufen wurde. Einige Sekunden später bricht Mannus zusammen, woraufhin der Doktor ihn behandelt. Anschließend vergleichen sie am Replikator die Uhrzeit, die auf der Krankenstation 15:43 und im Kasino 15:36 ist. Neelix hatte seinen Notruf noch nicht getätigt. Chakotay betritt Janeways Raum, als diese sich einen Kaffee repliziert. Er sagt, dass es temporale Paradoxien auf dem ganzen Schiff gibt und dass dadurch an verschiedenen Orten die Zeit schneller oder langsamer vergeht. Janeway weiß nun, warum ihr Kaffee so schmeckt, als wäre er drei Tage alt. Sie hat einen Plan für Eindämmungsfelder ausgearbeitet. Während Chakotay erklärt, dass die Turbolifte nicht mehr funktionieren und dass jeder gezwungen ist Jefferies-Röhren zu benutzen, wird sein Gespräch durch die Verzerrung um einige Sekunden beschleunigt. Janeway scannt daraufhin sofort und stellt fest, dass ihr Raum durch eine temporale Verzerrung durchschnitten wird. Da sich diese ausweitet, meint Chakotay, dass sie ihre neuen Eindämmungsfelder testen sollten. [[Datei:Voyager explodiert.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager explodiert.]] Unterdessen finden B'Elanna und Seven die Quelle der Verzerrungen in einer Jefferies-Röhre. Diese kommen von einer Vorrichtung, die nur von Seven mit ihrem Okkularimplantat gesehen werden kann. Sie setzen Captain Janeway davon in Kenntnis, welche befiehlt es sofort aus dem Schiff beamen zu lassen. Tuvok kann es allerdings nicht erfassen. Die Verzerrungen beginnen bereits die Hülle zu demolekularisieren, wie Kim meldet. Dann gibt es einen Hüllenbruch in Ventralsektion 14. Derweil werden zwei Männer auf die Voyager gebeamt, welche einen Chronotonenfluss von 0,003 verursachen. Kim ortet diesen Chronotonenfluss auf Deck 4. Janeway wird bewusst, dass sie diese Anzeigen bereits gesehen hatte, als die Voyager im Trockendock lag. Die Ursache dafür hat sie nie herausgefunden. Als die strukturelle Integrität und die Notsysteme versagen, gibt sie den Befehl, das Schiff zu evakuieren und alle einen Kurs auf einen Planeten der M-Klasse zu setzen. Kurz darauf begegnet Seven of Nine den zwei Männern. Sie fordert beide auf sich zu identifizieren. Diese antworten, sie hätten keine Zeit und werden zusammen mit Seven vom Schiff gebeamt. Einige Sekunden später explodiert die Voyager. Akt III: Der wahre Täter thumb|Braxton informiert Seven of Nine über die aktuelle Situation. Seven of Nine wird auf der [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]] von Captain Braxton begrüßt und merkt sofort, dass sie nicht mehr im 24. Jahrhundert ist. Braxton erklärt ihr, jemand habe auf der Voyager eine Waffe deponiert, welche das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum in einem Radius von 150 Metern stört. Als Seven fragt, warum sie dafür benötigt wird, antwortet Lieutenant Ducane, dass ihr Okularimplantat besser Störungen im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum erkennt als dessen Sensoren. Da sie mit der Crew vertraut ist, wird sie unbemerkt mit der Crew interagieren können. Braxton und Ducane erzählen, dass sie Seven bereits zwei Mal vor dieser Mission rekrutiert haben. Braxton zeigt ihr auf dem Bildschirm einen temporalen Disruptor der Stärke 3. Sie wollen den Saboteur erwischen, bevor dieser die Waffe platziert. Sie haben bereits herausgefunden, dass dieser während eines Kampfes mit den Kazon an Bord der Voyager platziert wurde. Ducane meint, dass die Voyager zweimal geentert wurde. Sie vermuten allerdings, dass der Saboteur zu diesem Zeitpunkt an Bord kam. Falls die Mission scheitern sollte, würde Seven ein viertes Mal rekrutiert werden. Beim vierten Mal könnte sie eine sensorische Aphasie erfahren, die zu einer temporalen Psychose führen könnte. Sie hoffen allerdings, dass aller guten Dinge drei sind. Dann befiehlt Braxton Ducane Seven mit ihren Protokollen vertraut zu machen. Ducane prüft ihr Wissen von Paradoxien, darunter dem Dali-Paradoxon und macht sie mit den Protokollen vetraut. Anschließend zeigt Braxton ihr in einer Simulation den Standort des Temporalen Disruptors, welcher phasenverschoben ist. Er gibt ihr einen kleinen Scanner, mit dem sie jeden Chronotonenfluss, außer ihrem eigenen, erkennen kann. Des weiteren warnt er sie vor dem Janeway-Faktor. Braxton erzählt, dass Janeway das Talent habe, sich in Dinge einzumischen, die sie nicht angehen, vor allem in Zeitreisen. Er sagt, er hätte den von ihr angerichteten Schaden wiedergutmachen müssen, wobei er im 20. Jahrhundert gestrandet sei. Er fragt sie, ob sie jemals dort war. Seven verneint dies, und er teilt ihr mit, dass er drei Jahrzehnte bei diesen postindustriellen Barbaren leben musste. Deswegen musste er eine Rehabilitation durchlaufen, bevor er wieder als diensttauglich befunden wurde. Er befiehlt jeden Kontakt zu Janeway zu vermeiden. Kurz darauf macht Ducane ihre Borg-Implantate unsichtbar. Danach wird Seven of Nine auf die Voyager zu Sternzeit 49123,5621 gebeamt, dem Zeitraum, als das Schiff von den Kazon angegriffen wird. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zur Jefferies-Röhre. Akt IV: Enttarnt thumb|Der temporale Disruptor. Auf der Brücke meldet Paris, dass die Kazon Raumladungen abwerfen und Janeway lässt ein Ausweichmanöver fliegen. Janeway befiehlt auf Warp zu gehen. Allerdings muss Torres zunächst den Eindämmungsgenerator reparieren, wofür sie mindestens zehn Minuten Zeit benötigt. Gleichzeitig bemerkt Harry Kim einen Chronotonenfluss auf Deck 4 von 0,003. Chakotay fragt, wodurch dieser verursacht wird, was Kim jedoch nicht beantworten kann. Unterdessen kann Torres Warp 2 bereitstellen und das Schiff entkommt den Kazon. Janeway erinnert sich an die Anzeigen, die sie damals, als die Voyager im Trockendock war, gesehen hatte. Janeway lässt Ebene-10-Kraftfelder um diese Sektion errichten, wodurch Seven die Kommunikation mit der Relativity unmöglich wird. Mit Tuvok begibt sie sich dorthin. Sie verlässt darauf die Jefferies-Röhre, kann sich allerdings aufgrund der Kraftfelder nicht bewegen. Außerdem wird ihre Kommunikationsverbindung unterbrochen. Einige Sekunden später trifft Janeway zusammen mit Tuvok und Timothy Lang ein. Nach einem kurzen Moment erkennt Janeway, dass Seven der Fähnrich war, der den Bereitschaftsraum effizient gefunden hat, als die Voyager bei Utopia Planitia war. Seven sagt, es muss sich um eine Verwechselung handeln, was Janeway sofort abstreitet. Seven erklärt, dass sie eine lebenswichtige Mission zu erfüllen hat, doch Janeway glaubt, sie arbeite mit den Kazon zusammen. Als Tuvok anfängt zu scannen, bemerkt er Signaturen von Borg-Implantaten, worauf Janeway sofort befiehlt nach Borg-Schiffen zu suchen. Seven erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr Borg ist und Janeways Fragen aufgrund der obersten temporalen Direktive nicht beantworten kann. thumb|Janeway und Seven of Nine erwischen Braxton. Janeway will wissen, was sie auf ihrem Schiff macht, selbst wenn die Geschichtsbücher neu geschrieben werden müssen. Kurz darauf gibt Sevens Scanner Töne von sich. Sie bittet erneut darum freigelassen zu werden. Als Janeway nicht nachgibt, sagt Seven, dass sie ein Mitglied der Voyager-Crew sein wird. Derweil versuchen Braxton und Ducane sie von der Voyager zu beamen. Janeway lässt das Kraftfeld verringern, damit Seven die Katastrophe, die in drei Jahren, sechs Monaten und zwei Tagen stattfinden wird, verhindern kann. Janeway fragt Tuvok, ob dies für ihn Sinn ergibt. Der Vulkanier meint, dass es wie viele temporale Paradoxien keinen Sinn ergibt, aber nicht zwangsläufig unlogisch ist. Daher lässt Janeway das Kraftfeld verringern. Braxton kann nun wieder mit Seven kommunizieren. Diese lehnt es allerdings ab herausgebeamt zu werden, da sie nun mithilfe von Janeway den Saboteur verfolgen kann. Davon ist Braxton nicht besonders begeistert, er gibt aber nach. Als sie die Jefferies-Röhre betreten, erwischen sie den Saboteur beim Platzieren des Disruptors. Dieser ist kein anderer als Captain Braxton. Akt V: Korrektur der Zeitlinie thumb|Ducane entbindet Braxton vom Kommando. Seven of Nine benachrichtigt die Relativity über den Saboteur. Der Saboteur spricht zu Braxton auf der Realtivity. Er sagt, dass er sein zukünftiges Ich sei und dass sie zusammen ihre Mission zu erfüllen hätten. Braxton weiß nicht, wovon er spricht, der andere klärt ihn auf. Er behauptet, dass sich seine Lebensumstände in den nächsten Jahren ändern werden, dass er erneut zur Rehabilitation und schließlich zum Rücktritt gezwungen wird. Und nur wegen der Voyager. Seven findet heraus, dass der zukünftige Braxton an temporaler Psychose leidet. Der einzige Weg, gesund zu werden sei, die Voyager aus der Zeitlinie zu eliminieren, sodass Braxton niemals im 20. Jahrhundert stranden würde. Derweil auf der Relativity beginnt Ducane eine Meuterei und entbindet Braxton vom Kommando, wegen der Verbrechen, die er in Zukunft begehen wird. Ducane befiehlt Seven den Braxton auf der Voyager festzunehmen, doch dieser beamt sich in eine andere Zeit. Seven fordert Ducane, trotz der Risken auf, sie ebenfalls in diesen Zeitrahmen zu beamen. Im neuen Zeitrahmen, zwei Jahre früher, angekommen, beginnt Seven of Nine die Verfolgung. Als Patterson und Janeway einen Korridor entlang laufen, gehen sie in Deckung, da Braxton mit einem Phaser vorbeirennt. Seven of Nine feuert mit ihrem Phaser auf ihn, verfehlt ihn aber. Janeway ruft sofort die Sicherheit und befiehlt Kraftfelder zu errichten. Als Braxtons Weg von einem Kraftfeld versperrt wird und Seven erneut auf ihn feuern will, beamt er sich wieder in einen anderen Zeitrahmen: Fünf Jahre in die Zukunft. Als Janeway und Patterson bewaffnet auf sie zukommen, lässt sie sich auch in diesen Zeitraum versetzen.thumb|Seven of Nine begegnet sich selbst. Gerade findet das Ping-Pong-Turnier statt, als Braxton mit dem Disruptor ins Kasino stürzt. Tom Paris fordert ihn auf, sich zu identifizieren, als Seven of Nine das Kasino betritt und ihm seinen Tricorder aus der Hand schießt, sodass er sich nicht mehr in einen anderen Zeitraum beamen kann. Braxton flieht daraufhin und wird verfolgt, während Seven of Nine sich selbst begegnet. Die Seven of Nine aus diesem Zeitrahmen versteht das nicht. Die andere sagt, es wäre keine Zeit und dass sie ihn aufhalten müsse. Kurz darauf wird sie wieder auf die Relativity gebeamt, da sie aufgrund einer sensorischen Aphasie arbeitsunfähig ist. Etwas später nehmen Janeway und Seven of Nine auf der Voyager Braxton fest. Einige Sekunden später wird er von Janeway erkannt. Dieser sagt, er hätte ihretwegen seinen Rang verloren. Darauf wird Seven von der Seven auf der Relativity gerufen, die nach dem Status fragt. Braxton wird auf die Relativity gebeamt. Als Seven of Nine auf der Voyager mit Janeway redet, wird sie ebenfalls auf das Schiff gebeamt. [[Datei:Janeway auf der Relativity.jpg|thumb|Janeway findet sich auf der Relativity wieder.]] Als Janeway auf der Relativity angekommen ist, erklärt Ducane, dass ihre Hilfe benötigt wird, da Seven keinen Zeitsprung mehr machen kann, ohne sich selbst zu schaden. Er sagt, dass diese Seven of Nine Braxton gestoppt hat, aber dabei mehrere temporale Inkursionen erzeugt hat. Sie hat einen Phaserkampf bei Utopia Planitia initiiert, wurde von Tuvok und Janeway zwei Jahre vor ihrem Eintritt in die Crew gesehen und hat mit ihrem eigenen Ich vor 15 Crewmitgliedern interagiert. Deshalb muss die Zeitlinie gesäubert werden. Jemand muss am Anfang verhindern, dass die Ereigniskette überhaupt in Gang gesetzt wird. Da Seven of Nine keinen Sprung mehr machen kann, ohne sich zu schaden, muss Janeway, wohl oder übel, die Aufgabe übernehmen. Braxton ist nach der Zusicherung von Strafmilderung bereit, ihr mitzuteilen, wann er auf der Voyager erscheint, um die Waffe zu platzieren. Wenn er über ein verletztes Crewmitglied stolpert, ist das die Chance, ihn festzunehmen. Janeway darf ihn nicht verpassen, da sonst alles von vorne losgehen würde. Als sie nachfragt, warum sie Braxton stoppen muss, da er bereits auf der Relativity ist, erklärt Ducane, dass dies der dritte in ihrem Arrest ist. Rechtzeitig zum Prozess werden sie alle wieder vereint sein. Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird es auch nur noch eine Seven of Nine geben. Janeway will nun anfangen, bevor ihre Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer werden. [[Datei:Janeway und Seven werden zurück auf die Voyager gebeamt.jpg|thumb|Janeway und Seven werden zurück auf die Voyager gebeamt.]] Zurück auf der Voyager, während des Kazon-Angriffs, begegnet Janeway B'Elanna Torres. Diese ist erstaunt darüber, dass Janeway befiehlt, sie solle das tun, was sie für richtig halte. Einen Moment später muss sie sich vor ihrem eigenen Ich verstecken, das gerade auf dem Weg zur Brücke ist. Als sich Braxton auf die Voyager beamt, verpasst Janeway die Chance nicht und nimmt ihn fest. Auf der Relativity stellen Ducane, Janeway und Seven einen sehr geringen Inkursionsfaktor fest, worüber sie außerordentlich erfreut sind. Da die Reisen nur in die Vergangenheit und nicht in die absehbare Zukunft gingen, müssen die Erinnerungsengramme nicht geordnet werden. Allerdings gilt die oberste temporale Direktive nach wie vor. Ducane weist Janeway auf einen Punkt hin, in dem Braxton recht hatte: Die Voyager taucht zu oft auf den Sensoren auf und daher sollen sie Zeitreisen vermeiden. Kathryn Janeway nickt und wird zusammen mit Seven of Nine wieder auf die Voyager in den richtigen Zeitramen, also 2375, gebeamt. Kurz vor dem Transport meint Seven zunächst, dass sie sich nachher sehen werden, fragt dann aber, ob sie sich nicht eigentlich vorher sehen würden. Janeway unterbricht sie und dann werden beide gebeamt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Braxton gibt am Ende der Episode an, niemals auf der Erde gestrandet zu sein, da diese Zeitlinie aus seiner Sicht niemals stattgefunden hat. Der Braxton, der das Kommando über die [[USS Relativity|USS Relativity]] hat, behauptet jedoch auf der Erde gestrandet gewesen zu sein. Somit muss der Braxton dieser Episode der Braxton einer Zukunft sein, in der er die Erinnerung an jene Vorfälle behalten hat. Produktionsnotizen Die ersten 22 Sekunden der Folge wurden 1:1 für das Intro der Kobayashi-Maru-Modifikation für Star Trek: Bridge Commander übernommen. Die Aufnahmen, in denen die Kazon die Voyager angreifen, stammen aus den Folgen und . Trivia Der Maschinenraum befindet sich in dieser Episode auf Deck 4. Filmfehler Captain Janeway erwähnt, dass der dritthellste Stern γ Orionis sei, dessen arabischer Name Bellatrix laute. Bellatrix ist jedoch Latein, nicht Arabisch (lat. „Kriegerin“). Als Captain Janeway das erste Mal das MHN aktiviert, sagt sie kurz: Computer, MHN aktivieren!. In den ersten Episoden von wurde der Name des Programms immer vollständig ausgesprochen: Computer, Medizinisch Holografisches Notfallprogramm aktivieren! (zum Beispiel ). Laut dieser Folge hat Janeway Tom Paris auf die Voyager angefordert, da sie ihn als Piloten für die Badlands benötigt. Allerdings kam Paris im Pilotfilm als Beobachter an Bord, welcher bei der Aufspürung des Maquis helfen sollte. In gibt der Doktor bei mehreren Gelegenheiten an, dass er zuerst aktiviert wurde, nachdem die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten angekommen war. Hier jedoch wurde er bereits im Raumdock aktiviert. Der Konferenzraum wird vom Admiral als Captain Janeways Bereitschaftsraum bezeichnet. Auch im Rest der Folge wird er von verschiedenen Personen so genannt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Relativity (episode) es:Relativity fr:Relativity ja:VOY:過去に仕掛けられた罪 nl:Relativity Kategorie:Episode (VOY)